A Smooth Criminal
by ndStar2TheRite
Summary: The death of Summer Hathaway has caused a dramatic change in everyone's life. The band now feels the need to do what is right, live life normally, and do to the murder just what he did to Summer. Rated PG-13 for some gore-ness. Please R
1. Prologue

A Smooth Criminal

By ndStar2TheRite (it's supposed to be 2nd, I love Peter Pan)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm not that clever.

Authors Note: You may remember a fic I wrote a really long time ago (actually, over the summer) when Freddy was 94 and was looking back on his life under the name LostInMySanity, well I didn't stick to that, but I'm going to stick to this one whether it kills me or not…happy reading! PS: it gets better than this chapter, I swear!

Chapter One:

Drip….drop….drip….drop. A slow drizzle falling from the sky echoed off of the gutter of the Hathaway residence. Summer Hathaway lay alone in her room, contemplating anything amongst everything, glad that the rain was finally bringing some moisture into the hot, dry June air. For weeks there had been a drought and Summer's throat was so dry and soar, she could hardly speak, let alone scream. Little did she know, the past weather would be her doom in a few minutes' time…what am I talking about? Well, you'll see…

A sound came from deep in the hall, not a huge sound, just what seemed like a soft punch against a wall. Summer, being more nosey than curious, couldn't help but think something of it. She sighed and decided to get up and reach for the door, as the magnetic attraction came between her and her knob, an odd crescendoeing noise came from a window. Summer could feel her mind racing along with her heart, trying to predict which one would come to the finish line first.

Pit…pat…pit…pat…pit pat…pit pat….pit pat….pit pat pit pat pat pat pat pat pat pat….Her heart was beating faster than a tornado on an open field, she didn't know whether to run or to cry. Either wouldn't work, she was locked in her room on the 7th story of an apartment building, and her throat was too dry to cry.

More drips came, but not from the rain, she couldn't help it now. She had to see…slowly, she turned her door knob, inhaling deeply. The door creaked open briskly, and when she saw what was behind it, she wished it hadn't. There, one her floor, her very own carpet, were brownish-red marks, there's nothing else that's quite like it…blood.

Summer had to run, where to, she didn't know. In her impulsivity, she started down the hall, she didn't go far, for there, at the end, was a black figure carrying a large hook in his right hand. She tried to scream, but the terror took the sound away along with her dry throat. Besides, no one was there to help her, no one. She was all alone and she probably knew before the shadow did that she was going to die. She didn't try to fight it, there was nothing to help her now. She just lay on the ground and wept while the hook sank into her gut. Summer Hathaway was no more.

_You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a Smooth Criminal._


	2. News To Kill

A Smooth Criminal

By ndStar2TheRite (it's supposed to be 2nd, I love Peter Pan)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm not that clever.

Authors Note: Thanks to my reviewers, I'm happy to know that people are looking forward to my updates. And for some of you, it's a mystery! Perhaps we will find out who killed Summer in the end, until then, you have to sit tight.

Chapter Two:

No one knew why Summer Hathaway's chair at Rivendale High School was empty the next morning, but that doesn't mean no one was curious as to why. Summer had had perfect attendance throughout her entire school career.

"Does it seem…quieter to you?" A pretty brunette bass player, Katie, asked jokingly.

"Could be 'cause ol' Summer ain't here," Said the cocky, but oblivious drum player Freddy, who was examining his nails.

Just then, the School of Rock lead guitarist, Zack, walked in. His face was a ghost white, his eyes widened in a shocking way. His hands were wet as if he had just washed them, held out in front of him, cold and shaky.

"What's the matter, Zacky boy, you look like you've seen a ghost," Freddy inquired, still examining his nails, but now had a compact in the other hand to double it all off.

"I used to know one," Zack mumbled, moving nothing but the corner of his mouth.

"What?!" Katie brought herself to say, she had been so scared by Zack's expression, it had left her almost speechless.

"Guys," He gulped, "Summer was murdered last night," Zack choked it all out, trying desperately to hold back his tears. His wet hands started to tremble vigorously, moistening up both Freddy and Katie.

No one said anything for a moment or two. You don't really keep count of the amount of time an awkward silence occurs, you just realize that it occurs and then do everything in your power to stop it. Though, this type of moment was really too serious for speaking.

Freddy didn't think so…

"Man, you're joking and it's really not funny," He said out of nowhere, silence bothered Freddy a lot.

"WHY WOULD I JOKE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!" Zakh yelled, perhaps too loudly, but he couldn't help it. Freddy was bothering him to an itch right now, Zack had loved Summer, Freddy knew that he had loved Summer, so why would Freddy even think of saying something like that.

"I don't know why you would, but you have a bad sense of humor," Freddy said, probably meaning it as his own little joke. He chuckled a bit, but then he had to stop so he could duck. Zack was reaching for him, trying to choke him, trying to see how he'd like being murdered himself.

"Alright, alright man, I'm sorry," Freddy apologized, pushing Zack back a bit, trying to get him to calm down and back away.

"Yeah," Zack breathed out, "yeah-me too." He said and pulled far enough away so Freddy could breathe.

At that moment, the intercom came on, the principal's voice speaking it out to the entire school in the most annoying way possible, "Students, teachers, and faculty. We are sorry to announce that a dear member of our little community has passed away. Summer Hathaway was a great student, receiving A's in every class and on her way to being valedictorian. She will be sorely missed," And with that, the intercom came off and the first period bell rang.

Zack's mind was racing, Freddy looked like he wanted to pounce on the intercom, Katie just sobbed. Everyone around them was asking the basic questions, who? What? When? Where? Why? How? And that's what bothered Zack the most, he had known the answer to most of those questions and he was sure that Mr. Bastard-I mean Bastini (the principal) knew those answers too. What?! The entire school didn't have to know that their friend was brutally murdered? Were they not _worthy_ of knowing?

All different theories were buzzing around the classroom already, really ridiculous ones, from cardiac arrest to a quad rolling on top of her on the beach. It was when Zack heard suicide that he wasn't able to take it anymore.

_How could anyone think something like that?! She was a beautiful person, too beautiful for anything like suicide. The only person who probably loved her more than she loved herself was me, where was this all coming from?! I HATE YOU GODDAMNED WORLD!_

That's what was going on in Zack's mind, he knew he couldn't carry on, so, without even asking Ms. Moore for a hall pass, he up and left. She didn't try to stop him. He just ran down the hall, unconsciously stopping at the bathroom, where he took his place in the ending stall and, unable to hold it all back, sobbed.

_There's a day of hope, may I live to see, where our hearts are happy and our souls are free. Let the new day dawn, o Lord I pray, we'll never get to heave 'til we reach that day._


End file.
